


netflix

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	netflix

He didn’t mean to wake her but brushing the hair from her face seemed to. “Sorry.” Jay whispered with his hand still on her face until she rolled away from him. They spent the night fighting over whose Netflix list was better, which she ultimately won by twisting her leg around his with an innocent smile. “You were friendly when you were holding a remote.” He tried to look over her shoulder but she kept what she was doing hidden. “Though you’re still in bed… I’m confused.”

A soft raindrop of a sound was a notification that something happened on social media. It wasn’t going to be looked at until AJ glanced back at him with her fingertip in between her teeth. Eyebrows drew in in question as his phone was picked up. It was Twitter: Literally nothing can convince me to put on a real bra today. He hugged around her to pull her against him. “What else are you planning to not wear today?” Her thinking face was brought in with a possessive kiss. Her chap stick had long worn off in the night leaving behind a taste unlike any other on soft, parting petals. His own cracked lips closed over her top lip then bottom to relish in the simplicity. Tugging her more on top of him, his actions weren’t limited by the pillows. Tongues slide together. More flavors. The kiss was broke for a breath and to change directions.

A simple shift doing so much to him appeared to do nothing to her. However, Jay overanalyzed everything in an instant while April spent time on it afterwards. Trying to save the moment to memory over attempting to remember it later. Both ways would work to recreate the connection but the difference in mental wiring was credited with adding to the spark between them. That’s why it was so easy for things to start in the ring.

The Peep Show was suppose to be for entertainment but there was something about the adorable glare she gave him- his glare. At first he tried to play it off like it was a fling but it wasn’t. Suddenly, he was finding himself doing more to annoy her just to see if that look of unconvincing hate in that mock death glare. One day it became natural to wake up with her next to him.

“So why do we always watch your list?” His hands ran up her lean torso to the Turtles shirt. Feeling beneath the fabric, he felt her gasp as his fingers climbed up her ribs to cup her breast. “Because…” The ex-Diva moaned and lied her head in the crook of his neck. “… You always have Bending The Rules on yours. And I don’t want to have to worry about you thinking about Adam.” He started to argue the term always. “Netflix doesn’t always allow it on my list and shouldn’t I be the one having to worry about that?” Jay wanted to be offended by the way she laughed. “Yeah, that’ll be the day.” He watched as light brown eyes were rolled down at him. “My mind is on no one else.”


End file.
